


Sleepless with You

by yeonlyfe



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonlyfe/pseuds/yeonlyfe
Summary: Sunoo wasn’t afraid of getting lost, as long as he had them who were so ready to find him and bring him home.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 29
Kudos: 145





	Sleepless with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!

Sunghoon and Niki were busy.

“Just accept it Niki.” Sunghoon said to Niki. His dimple appeared every time he got this annoying smile on his face, according to Niki.

It was always fun teasing the younger when he was in his competitive mode.

“Shit-” Niki yelled in a whisper. It was midnight and they didn’t want to risk waking up someone with their voice.

GAME OVER

“Fuck.” Niki threw the console into the couch with the last bit of rage he managed to show with the amount of energy he had right now, which wasn’t that much.

“Ssst lower your voice.” Sunghoon said. “You curse way too much lately.”

“I just gave life what it needed.” Niki slumped into the couch.

“Miaw.”

A cat jumped into Niki’s lap.

“I think she senses that you’re sad.” Sunghoon told the younger one.

Niki threw Sunghoon a look. “I’m not sad!”

“Pfft I know your competitive ass is crying inside right now.” Sunghoon continued to tease the younger.

They just finished Niki’s project together and decided to have a round of game before bed. Having someone with the same major as roommates was such a good deal sometimes.

Niki picked up the cat and lowered her to the ground. “Miaw.” The cat visibly hated the idea.

“I know you like me so much, but I have to go to kick some ass.” Niki whispered to the cat.

Niki turned to Sunghoon. “One more round?” He challenged the other. He was determined to win this round no matter what.

“One more round of me winning over you? Sure.” Sunghoon was about to start the game when he heard something.

A sound of door opening.

“Huh?” Niki looked at the time.

02:00 AM

“It’s your turn.” Sunghoon said nonchalantly.

Niki rolled his eyes. “I covered for you last week, remember?”

They never argue about it before, and it’s not like they hate the task as well. It's just that they were in the mood of annoying each other tonight. 

“I just did your project for you.” Sunghoon argued.

“If nagging me counts as helping-” Niki was about to go full on defense.

Their sound of their front door being opened.

“Shit- let’s just go together!” Sunghoon said before making a run into the front door.

“Wait-” Niki looked around and found the jacket he wore this morning on the ground.

Niki left the apartment after making sure everything was locked.

It was a good thing that they lived on the second floor, making it not that hard to run on the stairs when he was in a hurry like this.

The cold air hit him immediately when he got outside.

He easily found Sunghoon on the sidewalk outside their apartment complex. Niki made his way to the other.

“I thought you wouldn’t come.” Sunghoon said when Niki arrived by his side. They walked together.

“I feel like tonight will be a long one.” Niki looked ahead of them. “He has been stressed a lot lately.”

There was someone walking before them. Well it wouldn’t be too strange if the person wasn’t walking around in pajama.

Niki looked at the person’s feet, he wasn’t wearing anything. “He can do anything but wear a pair of slippers.”

Sunghoon laughed softly. “I tried to put one on the front door but he just walked past it.”

Niki walked faster, catching the speed of the person in front of him. The person wasn’t walking that fast, his steps a bit wobbly sometimes even.

“You’ll catch a cold again.” Niki said before putting the jacket he brought on the person’s shoulder as gently as possible. “Sunoo Hyung.”

Sunoo said nothing.

He never said anything while being in this state.

Sleepwalking.

* * *

“You sure you don't want to stop him?” Sunghoon tried so hard to keep himself from laughing.

“Nah, it’s a masterpiece.” Niki pulled out his phone and started recording.

They were in the park, just a few blocks away from their apartment, Niki was right, tonight Sunoo wanted to wander a bit further than he usually did.

The both of them were busy suppressing their laugh, not wanting to wake up Sunoo and startled the other.

It was always interesting to Sunghoon.

Everything about Kim Sunoo was interesting to him.

The first time he found out about Sunoo’s sleeping disorder was a few weeks after the three of them being roommates.

Sunghoon woke up in the middle of the night at the sound of their front door being opened, he thought there was a burglar or something. He was ready to swing his bat when he found Sunoo standing on the hallway with a blank expression. It took some time to confice Niki that Sunoo wasn’t being possessed.

Sunoo told them not to worry. It didn’t happen everyday, only when he got stressed or had a tiring day.

But Sunghoon and Niki just couldn’t stay still when the other kept coming home with more bruises everyday. Sunoo was clumsy in the daylight, and no one could guess what would happen in the midnight when the other was barely conscious.

They talked and decided to take turns following Sunoo. 

Sunoo told them not to do that multiple times already. The other felt bad for making Niki and Sunghoon lose sleep. But still, the both of them thought it would be better for them to lose sleep than watching Sunoo cleaning his bruises in the morning.

Sunghoon looked at Sunoo who was standing in front of the brushes. Sunoo had the habit of picking up random things when he was in the middle of sleepwalking.

Sunghoon still remembered how confused he was when he found a stray cat sleeping in their apartment one morning, cuddling with Sunoo on his bed.

That added into the reasons why Sunghoon and Niki needed to watch Sunoo when he was sleepwalking.

Niki got close to Sunoo, he wanted to get a clear view of Sunoo picking up leaves. His phone gallery was filled with episodes of Sunoo’s sleepwalking moments already. He was ready to get more spaces for the future.

Niki wanted to laugh looking at how focused Sunoo was on picking up the dead leaves from the ground and putting them on the jacket he was wearing. 

It was Niki’s.

“Damn it-” Niki cursed under his breath when he realized that Sunoo was in fact putting trash on his jacket.

Sunghoon backed off a few steps before laughing. 

It wasn’t always like this, usually Sunoo would just walk around their apartment complex, coming home with a rock or a branch in his pocket, and sometimes he would trip and wake up panicked, it was the worst.

Niki and Sunghoon always made sure that the road was safe for Sunoo to walk on.

Sunoo got up after filling Niki’s jacket with his little treasures. 

“I think he’s done.” Sunghoon said.

“Hm?” Niki was placing the jacket on Sunoo’s shoulder more properly, it slipped out when the other got up. “Oh- I think he is.”

“Let’s go home.”

The both of them guided Sunoo to his bed, just like the other nights before.

* * *

“Mr. Nishimura Riki wake up!”

Niki blinked a few times, adjusting to the morning light. “Huh?” Niki just wanted to sleep damn it. “5 more minutes.”

“Wake up!” Someone yanked out his blanket.

“Seriously Hyung?” Niki asked the person who stood on the side of his bed, looking at him with Niki’s blanket on his hands. “I slept late last night.”

“You always sleep late!” Sunoo exclaimed.

“And whose fault is that?” Niki said before turning his back to Sunoo, he really needed the precious 5 minutes right now. Niki said that jokingly, but it was too quiet.

Niki turned around to see Sunoo looking really down. “Did I do something again last night?” The older one asked.

Oh shit-

Niki quickly got up and pulled Sunoo’s arm, making the other sit on the bed with him. “No- no I’m sorry, I was joking.” He hugged the other, hoping it could make him feel better.

“I feel bad.” Sunoo pulled away from Niki. “What should I do?”

Niki smiled, he wanted to curse himself for making his Hyung feel bad. But he couldn’t help smiling because Sunoo was too cute when he was upset like this. Sue him.

He hugged Sunoo once again, pulling him into laying on the bed together. “What about sleeping here with me for 15 minutes?” Niki said.

There was nothing better than cuddling in the morning with Sunoo-

“No.”

“I thought you felt bad?” Niki said when Sunoo got up to sit.

“You just want to sleep, don’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Niki!” Sunoo took a pillow and hit the younger with it. “We need to go-”

“What’s for breakfast?” Sunghoon appeared out of sudden. He was standing on the door.

“Hyung!” Sunoo turned to Sunghoon. “I give up, I don’t want to wake him up anymore.” He said before got up totally from the bed.

Niki laughed at that. “Okay okay, stop sulking.” He stretched his body. “I’m hungry.”

* * *

Sunoo stood in front of the coffee machine. He didn’t really like coffee but Niki and Sunghoon did.

“Miaw.”

The cat on his hold purred as Sunoo petted her. She didn’t really have a name yet, even though it had been months since they decided to keep her. Sunghoon wanted to name her Summer, but Niki argued and wanted to call her Black, simply because she had black fur.

Sunoo didn’t say anything. He just decided to call the cat Sunflower.

Sunoo couldn’t let the ball of joy live on the street anymore. It was him who brought her inside, even though in a half conscious state.

He hugged the cat closer. God he loved her too much. “My baby.” He cooed at the cat.

“What are you doing?”

Sunoo was surprised when Sunghoon stood behind him out of sudden. He just got out of the shower. Sunghoon rested his head on the younger’s shoulder.

“You need to dry your hair properly.” The water dripped into Sunoo’s shoulder.

“I’m too lazy.” Sunoo rolled his eyes at that.

Sunoo turned around to face the older one. “Look! Don’t you think she gets cuter today?” He showed the cat to the other.

Sunghoon couldn’t contain his smile. “She is.” He patted the cat and looked at the person holding her. “But you’re cuter.”

“I know.” Sunoo said confidently. But Sunghoon could see the red started creeping into the younger’s ears. “But that’s too cheesy.” Sunoo held the cat and shoved it into Sunghoon’s face. “Baby scratch him!”

Sunghoon just laughed and took the cat from Sunoo. He put the cat on the floor. “Did Niki say he wanted to eat something?”

“Bungeoppang.” Sunoo answered.

“We’re out of red bean paste.” It was Sunghoon’s turn to cook breakfast. “Don’t forget to put it on the list today.”

Sunoo nodded. He walked to the fridge and found some white bread inside. “French toast?”

“Okay.”

Sunoo brought the bread and other ingredients from the fridge to Sunghoon. “Here.”

“Thank you.” Sunghoon stared at Sunoo’s feets. “Are your feets okay? You weren’t wearing slippers again last night.”

“Huh? I thought it was Niki who followed me.”

Sunghoon just smiled at him.

“The both of you really need to stop. You’re losing sleep because of me!”

“It’s nothing.”

“But-”

“Did you feed the cat?”

“Oh right-” Sunoo was about to turn his heels and feed his baby. “Wait- you’re changing the topic!”

“I am.” Sunghoon said, he started to make the batter for the French toast. “We talked about it all the time.We just worried for you Sunoo.”

“But still- what to do.”

“Just make sure you wear your slippers.” Sunghoon walked to Sunoo and ruffled his hair. “Now feed the cat before she eats our breakfast.”

Sunoo laughed at that. “She hates your cooking.”

“Well she is a picky eater.”

The younger laugh before walking away to feed the cat.

* * *

Niki walked into the kitchen after washing up. “What are you making Hyung?” He asked Sunghoon.

“Toast. Sorry we’re running out red bean paste.”

“I like toast too.” Niki said before walking to Sunoo who was back staring at the dripping coffee. “Thank you for the coffee Hyung.” He helped the older to bring the mugs to the dining table. Sunoo got himself a warm milk today.

They sat together to have their breakfast after Sunghoon finished making the french toast.

“What happened to your hair?” Niki asked Sunoo who sat in front of him and Sunghoon.

“Huh?” Sunoo didn’t quite catch it.

Niki reached out his hand and fixed Sunoo’s messy hair.

DING DONG

“I’ll get that!” Sunoo quickly jumped out of the chair and went to the front door.

* * *

Sunoo opened the door without checking.

“Heeseungie Hyung?” It was their friend who lived in the next room beside them.

“I smell food.” Heeseung said before making his way inside.

Sunoo just laughed at the older one. He closed the door before going to the kitchen, following Heeseung.

“Good morning!” Heeseung sat on the remaining chair. “I’m hungry.”

Sunoo laughed again and took a plate for Heeseung. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a mug. “What do you want to drink Hyung?”

“This.” Heeseung took Sunoo’s milk and drank it.

“Stop drinking my milk!” Sunoo whined.

“It must be suck living alone.” Niki said. 

The four of them were really close, it was almost like a routine for Heeseung to stop by to have a breakfast together with them, and stealing Sunoo’s food in the middle of it. He loved to tease Sunoo as much as the others.

“That’s why you guys need to take care of me.” Heeseung said, thanking Sunoo for the plate and a glass of milk.

“What do you mean? You’re the oldest one here, you are supposed to take care of us.” Sunghoon told him.

“Ssst let’s not talk about age in the dining table.” He started to munch on the toast he took from Sunoo’s plate.

“Seriously? There are toasts in front of you and yet-” Sunoo started to complain.

“Sunoo I love you.” Heeseung tried to act cute to win the younger’s heart.

“Oh shut up.”

The exchange made the table laugh. 

Their morning wouldn’t be complete without their daily bickering schedule.

* * *

“Oh right.” Heeseung said suddenly. “What should I bring tomorrow?” He was washing the dishes with Sunoo.

“Hmm let me see.” Sunoo tried to think of something. “Just bring your clothes, you know Jay already has everything for us anyway.”

They would go on a trip together with their other friends this weekend. Jay said his family vacation home had a beautiful view in the morning.

“Do you want to go grocery shopping with us today Hyung?” Niki asked Heeseung, his eyes never left his phone even for a second.

“I don’t think I can go, I have some work.” Heeseung let out a sad sight. “Oh- can you get me some milk?”

“Sure.”

* * *

“Are you sure we have everything?” Sunghoon asked Sunoo.

Sunoo looked at the groceries on their trolley. Niki pulled out the notes he made this morning and helped Sunoo with it.

It should be Sunoo’s and Niki’s turn to do the groceries shopping this month. But Sunghoon decided to tag along, saying he didn’t want to be left alone doing nothing. He knew that the youngers wouldn’t go on a simple grocery shopping trip.

Sunoo loved adventures. Despite being the only person without licence in their house, he got himself two drivers who would gladly take him to wherever he wanted.

Well, no one could blame Niki. Sunghoon himself wouldn’t mind being lost as long as he got his sunshine to smile all day long.

At least he was better than Niki at saying ‘no’ to Sunoo. It was hard, I mean, just look at that damned smile!

Sunghoon found himself drowning every time.

“Pasta, Heeseungie Hyung’s milk-” Sunoo was doing the last check. “Wait- Niki didn’t you say you want to try that cereal?”

“Uhh-” Niki scanned his notes. “Crap, I forgot to write it.”

Sunoo rolled his eyes. “What would you do without me huh?” He said before turning around and walked into the cereal section.

Niki couldn’t help but smile fondly at Sunoo’s back. He turned to look at Sunghoon. “Let me help you with the trolley Hyung.” The younger said to Sunghoon.

“Nah it’s okay, let’s go.”

Sunghoon and Niki quickly followed the other close. They had a history with getting lost while shopping. Just guess.

* * *

“Choco choco-” Sunoo was mumbling to himself. Chanting the cereal flavors the youngest mentioned this morning. “Aha!” He exclaimed when he found the box.

But hell, it was on the top shelf.

He tiptoed to get the box. Maybe they should get more milk.

“Come on-” Sunoo was about to reach the cereal box when a hand came from behind him and got the cereal box before he had a chance to touch it.

Sunoo turned around to face Niki who was standing dangerously close to him. The younger had an annoying smile on his face.

“What would you do without me huh?” Niki said to him, and had the audacity to pat him on the head. Sunoo was older than him damn it!

“I don’t know, maybe starving without your chocolate cereal?” Sunoo took the cereal box and made his way into Sunghoon.

Sunoo was the cutest when he got upset. Niki loved it a little bit too much.

“I think we got everything Hyung.”

“Okay let’s go.”

“Oh wait-” Sunoo said out of sudden.

Both Sunghoon and Niki looked at Sunoo.

“Can we get another box of milk?”

* * *

“Woahh” Jungwon ran into the lake as soon as the car parked. “Sunoo Hyung! Look!” He called the other.

“Woah.” Sunoo had the same reaction as Jungwon. 

The view before them was breathtaking.

The lake looked so clear and reflected the scenery around it. The sun was ready to set. Sunoo couldn't wait to see the sunrise from the lake tomorrow, it would be really beautiful.

“Let’s go there Hyung!” Jungwon was about to pull Sunoo and ran into the wooden deck.

“Jungwon! Sunoo!” Jay called them from afar.

“What?!” Jungwon shouted back to his boyfriend.

“Come here, help us!” 

Oh right.

Jungwon and Sunoo could see that their friends started to unload the trunks of their cars.

They just got to Jay’s vacation home.

* * *

“Hehe sorry.” Sunoo said to them when he arrived at the scene.

“Don’t you dare to run away, look at Sunghoon, he worked hard all day!” Heeseung scolded him.

“You can’t scold me when you spend the trip here sleeping Hyung!” Heeseung just smiled sheepishly at the younger. Sunoo looked at Sunghoon who was closing the trunk, he had Sunoo’s bag with him. He walked to the older one. Sunoo was about to take his bag from Sunghoon.

“It’s okay.” Sunghoon looked at the younger. “I thought you liked the beach better than the mountain, but it seems otherways.” Sunoo looked so excited at the sight of the lake that he just jumped out from the car as soon as they arrived.

“It’s beautiful! Too bad I can’t swim.” Sunoo said sadly. “I love the lake so much.”

“Jay said he has a boat, let’s ask Niki if he wants to join us.” Sunghoon started to walk with their bags.

Sunoo’s eyes glimmering with excitement before he notices the dark circle on Sunghoon’s eyes. Sunoo reached out his hand to touch them.

“Aren’t you tired Hyung?” Sunoo asked the other. Sunghoon drove for them all day, he refused every time Niki offered to take his place.

“Not really.” Sunghoon melted into the younger’s warm hand.

“Maybe I should learn how to drive.”

“NO”

Sunoo was surprised when all of his friends collectively looked at him and chanted the same word of disagreement. Even Niki who was inside the house sprint outside just to shake his head at him.

“It’s better for you not to learn it Sunoo.” Jake placed his arm around Sunoo’s shoulder. “Sleepwalking and driving isn’t really a good combination you know?”

Sunoo looked right into Jake’s eyes. “Oh right that.”

* * *

Jay’s place was amazing. It was big with a lot of bedrooms. They even got their own bedroom each, well except for Jay who refused to be separated from his boyfriend for more than 3 minutes.

It was already dark outside when they finished their diner.

“Thanks for the food Hyung.” Niki said to Jay. He was the cook of the night.

“Hey Jay, when you said the place is isolated, I didn’t expect it would be THIS isolated.” Heeseung said while looking outside.

Jake walked toward Heeseung who stood by the glass windows. “I can’t see anything.”

It was completely dark outside.

Jay’s vacation house was the only building in the area.

“I told you, this place is surrounded by woods. It’s a perfect place to escape.” Jay stood beside Jungwon who was busy cleaning with Sunoo.

“Didn’t you get lost once here Hyung?” Jungwon asked his boyfriend.

“Yeah, when I was seven I got lost.”

“That’s scary.” Jake muttered, he turned to Sunoo. “Maybe we should tie up your legs tonight.” He said jokingly, Sunoo splashed him with water from the sink.

“That wouldn’t work.” Niki appeared out of sudden, he walked to them. Sunghoon followed close, they just finished a round of game in the living room.

“Sunoo is really good with ropes.” Sunghoon added.

“Let’s just hope that I get a really good sleep tonight and don’t forget to lock the doors.” Sunoo said to his friends.

* * *

Niki started to think that he should stop being so competitive.

It was the third time he went to the bathroom.

Jay challenged him to drink a gallon of water after dinner, Niki didn’t know the purpose of it actually, but he hated being called a coward by him.

Well, Jay just wanted to make sure that the youngest stayed hydrated.

Niki could see Sunoo’s door, he made sure to check on the other everytime he made a trip to the bathroom. Sunoo’s room was just beside the bathroom.

Niki opened the door slowly just like before.

He was glad to found-

Where is Sunoo?

Niki walked into the room. He was sure that he saw Sunoo sleeping on his bed 10 minutes ago!

“Damn it.”

Niki ran outside the room and went into the living room, he couldn’t find Sunoo.

Niki felt chill, he turned around. “Shit.”

The glass door opened wide, letting the cold air inside. 

“Hyung!” He called the others.

* * *

People always called Sunghoon The Ice Prince. They said he was so cold and it was terrifying how calm he was.

He admitted that he rarely loses control of his emotions.

Well, it happened sometimes. It was a rare moment in his life.

And it was the moment like this, when Sunghoon couldn’t help but panicked.

Sunoo was lost.

Niki woke up the whole house and told them that Sunoo was gone.

They decided to split up. Jungwon and Jake stayed in the house, in case Sunoo went back on his own.

It was really dark outside. Sunghoon tended to forget about everything when he was panicked like this. He didn’t bring any light with him.

Sunghoon stopped his track and tried to calm himself.

Sunoo was okay, he knew his way back.

_ But it’s not our apartment complex. _

He wouldn’t get too far.

_ It’s cold and he doesn’t wear his shoes. _

Sunghoon tried to think about Sunoo’s habit.

He liked to do something he loved.

Picking up random things.

Petting stray cats.

He loved to go to the place he liked.

The park.

The empty building.

_ “I love the lake so much.” _

“Oh no-” Sunghoon turned around and ran to the lake.

It was just as dark.

At least the illuminated moonlight on the water helped him to recognize his surroundings.

“Shit-”

Sunghoon saw something.

Someone.

Sunoo.

He was standing at the end of the wooden deck on the lake.

Sunghoon swore he never ran this fast before. His heart beated just as fast.

He was almost there.

His eyes widened when he saw Sunoo moved. Sunghoon saw his life flashed before him when he saw Sunoo throw himself into the water.

“SUNOO!”

Sunghoon didn’t think twice before jumping into the lake.

* * *

“SUNOO!”

Niki was sure that it was Sunghoon’s voice. He got a bad feeling when he heard the splashing water after.

He ran into the lake.

His nightmare became true before his eyes.

Sunghoon was helping Sunoo to get out of the water. “Hyung!”

Niki ran into the deck and pulled Sunoo out of the water with Sunghoon’s help.

Sunoo shivered so bad in his hold.

He had trouble breathing.

Niki gave a space to Sunoo and kept the close distance at the same moment.

Sunghoon got out of the water by himself.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” Niki said softly. He hated it the most, seeing Sunoo in this state. He carefully ran his hand on Sunoo’s back, trying to tell the other that they were here with him.

“We’re here.” Sunghoon whispered when he got closer to them.

Sunoo grabbed Niki’s shirt that was right in front of him. Niki could see Sunoo’s trembling hands. Sunoo’s stiffened body started to fall into Niki’s chest.

Niki could feel that Sunoo’s breathing started to get normal. The other started to cry.

“Hyung-” Sunoo cried into Niki’s shirt. “Niki-”

He was beyond terrified.

Waking up in a strange place scared him enough, and waking up inside the lake when he knew nothing about swimming? It was terrifying.

Niki and Sunghoon tried to calm him down. 

Sunghoon placed his head on Sunoo’s shoulder, whispering words to the younger. “It’s okay now, we’re here.”

If only he got here sooner.

If only-

As if listening to Sunghoon’s thought, Sunoo reached out and held his hand. The both of them were trembling.

He swore to God he wouldn’t let go of Sunoo’s hand anymore.

Sunghoon didn’t know the reason behind his trembling hands. 

Maybe seeing Sunoo almost died could be the answer.

* * *

The three of them went back into the house.

Their friends couldn’t hide their worries when they saw Sunoo on Niki’s back. Sunoo wrapped his arms around Niki’s neck. Seemed like Sunoo was still shaken from the recent event.

They were shocked even more when Sunghoon tailed close behind with water dripped from his clothes.

Sunghoon managed to calm his friends, and tell them to get back to bed. They were reluctant at first, but Heeseung helped the younger to convince the other. He knew Sunghoon and Niki were all Sunoo needed.

“We’ll take care of him. Don’t worry.”

* * *

Sunoo was in his bed, well, Jay’s bed. He finished washing up and changed minutes ago. Sunoo was ready for bed.

He wasn’t alone. Niki was beside him, cuddled close, refusing to leave even for a bit.

Niki just wanted to scream out his fear. He could see how his own hands trembled in the lake. He pulled Sunoo closer. He refused to picture the scene once again.

Niki closed his eyes, he was the youngest among them, but he refused to be babied, all the time. He hid his emotions pretty well.

He hated looking weak in front of the others.

But the moment he saw Sunoo’s body being held by Sunghoon on the lake, how fragile Sunoo seemed, Niki could feel nothing but how his knees became weak.

He was so close to faint, so close to cry as well. He was so scared.

But he still chose to look strong, he needed to become someone Sunoo could lean on.

Sunoo rested his head on Niki’s chest.

Despite living in the same house, it was such a rare moment for them to sleep together. Their beds were too small for their cuddling session.

It was funny to Sunoo how Niki woke up on the floor when he initiated sleeping together with Sunoo on his bed one day.

_ “You kicked me on your sleep!” _

Sunoo could feel the younger’s brushing his hair. 

Truthfully, Sunoo was still terrified. Maybe he should learn how to swim. He heard Jungwon was really good at it.

Everytime he closed his eyes, he felt suffocated, as if he was still underwater, as if Sunghoon wasn’t there to pull him into the surface. As if he was just two second away from death.

He needed distraction.

Sunoo looked up at Niki. The younger one noticed him immediately.

“What is it?”

“Do you think Sunflower is okay?”

“What? Who?”

Sunoo got so offended that Niki forgot about their cat, who was probably crying in her sleep at the pet hotel. He woke up and hit Niki with a pillow.

“How dare you forget our child!”

Niki was dumbfounded. “Our what-” And it hit him. The pillow and realization.

“Wait- I thought we agreed to name her Black!”

“I never said that-” Sunoo was about to argue back.

“Her name is Summer.”

Sunoo and Niki turned to look at Sunghoon who just got back from the bathroom.

"You never dry you hair properly Hyung." Sunoo's scold only met Sunghoon's lazy smile. “And no, it’s Sunflower.” Sunoo told the older one who was getting under the cover with them. 

Sunghoon laid beside Sunoo. “Yeah yeah let’s call her whatever.” He pulled Sunoo’s arm, asking him to lay down again.

Sunoo was annoyed at how easily Sunghoon gave in on their argument. He turned to his side and faced the older one. “Her name is Sunflower, I was the one who brought her home!”

“You were half unconscious when you did that.” Sunoo felt a pair of arms sneakily hugging his waist from behind. Niki started to get comfortable, he was really sleepy already.

“Well, Niki is right.” Sunghoon smiled at the younger. “Let’s just sleep, it’s been forever since the three of us sleeping together like this.”

“Maybe we should buy a bigger bed when we get home.” Niki murmured.

Sunoo yawned. He was exhausted.

Sunoo snuggled closer to Sunghoon’s chest. The older one immediately pulled him closer.

Sunoo couldn’t be more at ease than this. He felt the safest when he was around the both of them.

He placed his hand on top of Niki’s. He could feel the younger’s breath hitting his back on a steady pace, he must be asleep already.

Sunoo wasn’t afraid of getting lost, as long as he had them who were so ready to find him and bring him home.

“We’re definitely getting a new bed once we get home.” Sunoo whispered before drifting into the land of the unknown.

  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Sunsunki AU, I’m really bad at making fluff, please bear with me. 
> 
> What do you think about this? Please leave a comment if you don’t mind, I really want to know your thoughts about this AU. I’m contemplating so much while writing it haha.
> 
> You can always find me on Twitter @yeonlyfe!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this AU! Have a nice day!!


End file.
